L'impossible est toujours probable
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Suite des Heures/Enfants du temps - Rose, le Docteur et le Maître n'ont pas été réunis sans raison : un plan est prévu, un schéma se dessine. Reste à savoir lequel et qui contrôle tout ça.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Je ne peux pas résister, voici la suite des Heures et des Enfants du temps. Je sais, je sais, c'est un brin philosophique, mais c'est pour introduire l'histoire et le reste sera dans le style des deux histoires précédentes. C'est toujours avec Rose, Tenth, le Maître et probablement Val et Harriet.**

**Comme d'habitude, j'emprunte des personnages de la BBC et je fais tout ça pour m'amuser.**

**De la même façon, je ne suis pas contre les commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Prologue**

Nul ne savait comment tout avait commencé, mais leur nom traversait l'Histoire elle-même : les Seigneurs du temps. Ils avaient juré d'être les observateurs impartiaux de la réalité, juré de ne jamais intervenir, juré d'être seulement les témoins des événements. C'était peut-être cette insistance à s'écarter, à s'isoler sur leur planète orangée et à demeurer neutre qui avait attiré l'attention de toutes les forces malignes de l'univers.

Les forces les plus puissantes finissent toujours par trouver, voire créer, leur contraire alors les Seigneurs du temps trouvèrent les races les plus sauvages, les plus violentes, les plus terribles : monstres, créatures de cauchemars, êtres robotiques. Tous s'abattirent sur Gallifrey et sur les peuples qui s'étaient rangés à leur côté. Ceux qui pouvaient s'en souvenir appelèrent ces événements la Guerre du temps.

Selon le point de vue des derniers Seigneurs du temps, Gallifrey était un échec retentissant. Au crépuscule de leur civilisation, alors qu'il ne restait qu'une seule échappatoire aux Enfants du temps, l'un d'eux prit une décision déchirante et impossible à prévoir.

Depuis sa naissance, il était prédit qu'il tournerait mal, et c'était là un euphémisme gallifréen, car son nom le précédait : la Tempête en marche, le Destructeur des mondes, le Rebelle, l'Exilé…

Rebelle, il l'était certainement puisqu'il avait défié les plus grandes lois de sa planète, allant jusqu'à voler un Tardis. Exilé, il l'avait été, au propre comme au figuré. Désormais, il ne serait plus jamais autre chose. Oui, il avait été cette Tempête pour détruire son propre monde. Il avait enfermé les derniers Enfants du temps et les cauchemars qui les attaquaient dans la même prison temporelle. Son nom brûlait pour l'éternité dans cet enfer et il devinait qu'il était mille fois maudit pour son acte.

Il était damné.

Mais il survivait, de visage en visage, parcourant l'univers à la recherche d'un pardon que, finalement, il n'accepterait jamais : un tueur ne peut espérer être affranchi de ses actes. Il survivait, cherchant la chaleur et la lumière au sein de l'espace froid et silencieux et des soleils sans pitié.

Il trouvait un peu de réconfort dans le Tardis, cette entité consciente et vivante qui l'aidait à fuir toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin. On peut trouver du contentement à courir, encore faut-il que la route soit infinie. Le Tardis comprenait. Il était aussi le dernier de sa race.

La Terre. Pourquoi s'était-il pris d'affection pour cette petite planète bleue? Sans doute parce qu'il s'identifiait tellement à elle : perdue et isolée dans un recoin de la galaxie, fragile et combien de fois miraculée malgré les attaques des autres races, les dangers et tout ce qui s'en suivait. La planète bleue. Et qu'y pouvait-il, au fond, si la race qui réclamait comme sienne ce monde ressemblait tant à ceux de Gallifrey?

Oh certes, ils étaient loin de se valoir, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau du cœur. Ils étaient souvent méchants et violents, égoïstes et tellement, tellement stupides! Mais, de temps en temps, il s'en trouvait un pour racheter les manques de tous les autres. C'était alors un peu de Gallifrey qui renaissait et il chérissait cette petite étincelle familière, la maison, la famille, les souvenirs.

Évidemment, ça ne durait jamais longtemps et il replongeait bien vite dans ses tourments. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'espérer : un jour, il cesserait d'avoir mal, de regretter, de dissimuler derrière un sourire factice toute cette douleur. Mais il ne cachait pas qu'il resterait éternellement celui qui apporte la tempête. On peut tout fuir, sauf soi-même.

Et puis, soudain, on trébuche sur une adolescente têtue, imprévisible et magnifique qui vous sauve la vie, qui pose des questions exaspérantes et qui court à vos côtés en vous tenant la main. On se dit peut-être et on se met à rêver à l'impossible. Et puis, alors qu'on se sent entier pour la première fois depuis trois ou quatre vies, on nous l'arrache.

Il avait retrouvé Rose, mais il n'était plus si innocent et il s'était approché avec méfiance. On n'accepte pas de se brûler les ailes deux fois à la même flamme. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas tout à fait la même… Elle était devenue un vrai mystère et apportait la mort et la vie sur un simple sourire. Méchant loup. Oh oui, elle était terrifiante et dangereuse et… elle l'aimait. Et soudain, il découvrait qu'il était, du moins la plupart du temps, un vrai mystère, qu'il était dangereux et… qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Il était inévitable qu'ils finissent ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

Et peu importait alors que leurs enfants fassent des bêtises et que le Maître surgisse inopinément de la tombe. Il s'agissait des derniers Enfants du temps et faisaient revivre un peu de Gallifrey. Ils étaient semblables, ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient être heureux.

Mais le hasard est un déguisement pratique pour le destin et il était évident que quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait un plan pour rassembler la Tempête en marche, le Méchant loup et un certain génie criminel qui se faisait appeler le Maître…


	2. Troisième jour de mai pour la 150e fois

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, gros problème de Timey Wimey concernant un personnage, mais les choses sont en bonne voie à nouveau.**

**Ce chapitre remplace le précédent qui, même s'il était un peu intéressant, ne collait plus du tout à l'histoire restructurée. **

**Petites allusions dans ce chapitre, mais les détails sont laissés à votre imagination.**

**Commentaires toujours appréciés et bonne lecture,**

**IDW2GO**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose cherchait une destination appropriée pour marquer leur anniversaire. Il fallait que ce soit sur Terre, idéalement autour de 2155 et, de préférence, en Angleterre. On ne célébrait pas 150 ans d'union et de voyage en commun tous les jours. Enfin… c'était possible, mais le principe était gâché quand on le faisait réellement TOUS les jours, même si on atterrissait chaque fois le 3 mai. Rose retint un grognement de satisfaction quand un des titres sur l'écran de l'ordinateur attira son attention. Le London News – un nouveau quotidien – titrait « Un dernier tour de roue pour l'Œil ». Quoi? Ils voulaient démonter l'Œil? Eh bien, la mécanique destinée aux touristes n'était pas supposée durer aussi longtemps. C'était tout de même dommage de perdre la grande roue. Rose se la rappelait avec une émotion particulière. C'était au pied de la gigantesque mécanique qu'elle et le Docteur avait conclu leur première aventure, en défiant la conscience Nestene qui manipulait le plastique de la planète. Ce serait un juste retour des choses qu'ils montent enfin à bord! Rose avait essayé de faire la visite à une dizaine de reprises, chaque fois empêchée par un autre événement. Et maintenant, ils allaient la démolir! Quelle tragédie!

Oh, une seconde. Non, ils n'allaient pas la démolir. Plutôt remplacer la mécanique par un système antigravité qui permettrait, une fois par jour, de faire planer l'Oeil au-dessus de la Tamise, la grande roue devenant l'équivalent d'une roue à aube. Les cabines effleureraient le fleuve, voire seraient submergées durant plusieurs minutes selon le temps de rotation et la hauteur du planeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? »

« Notre prochaine destination. Non, ne regarde pas, c'est une surprise. J'entre les coordonnées. »

« Fais attention de ne pas te tromper. » blagua-t-il.

« Si je me rappelle bien, ça t'est arrivé plus souvent qu'à moi. » répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres en passant de l'autre côté de la console pour ajuster l'analyseur gravifique avec le bouclier temporel.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras pendant qu'elle pianotait avec habileté. Il y avait plus de 150 ans qu'ils se baladaient à droite et à gauche, mais il ne s'était jamais senti plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui. Il se demanda si elle se fatiguait de ses voyages.

Rose : Comme si c'était possible.

Il eut un sourire en coin : elle ne ratait aucune de ses pensées. Et il ne ratait aucune des siennes. C'était toujours aussi magique, comme lors de la première seconde où il avait reçu une de ses pensées. Il se souvenait encore de la profonde tendresse et de l'amour poignant qu'il avait reçu de sa part et qui avaient trouvé un écho en lui. Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails concernant les trois jours suivants… ces jours (et ces nuits) qu'ils avaient passé dans un lit, littéralement hypnotisés par la présence de l'autre.

Rose : Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu n'avais pas eu d'autres souvenirs pour combler cette brèche-là.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice en se rappelant les instants très privés qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Le Docteur : Je veux garder en mémoire chaque seconde passée avec toi.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, chaque seconde est dans ta mémoire. Il suffirait de creuser un peu pour les mettre à jour. » promit Rose tout en lui donnant un petit coup de hanche pour le faire se déplacer.

Le temps qu'il s'écarte un peu de la console, elle passa devant lui en faisant exprès de le bousculer un peu plus et il se retrouva assis dans le fauteuil. En un clin d'œil, elle le rejoignit et se blottit contre lui avec un ronronnement. Au dernier instant, du bout du pied, elle enclencha les moteurs et le Tardis bondit souplement dans le vortex.

Le Docteur caressa ses cheveux blonds en se rappelant la fois où elle avait trouvé un colorant capillaire permanent qui était injecté dans le cuir chevelu et qui, le vendeur jurait, durerait au moins 50 ans. Après une ou deux manipulations et un petit coup de tournevis sonique, le produit devait durer 273 ans selon les estimations de Rose. Ils avaient même fait un pari là-dessus. La couleur était la même qu'autrefois.

En fait, Rose était la même. Et le Docteur était le même également. Les années n'avaient pas eu prise sur eux. En faisant rouler une mèche blonde entre ses doigts, le Docteur notait, encore une fois, que Rose semblait avoir la même trentaine d'années qu'à la naissance de leur cadet, Valentin. Et le Docteur entrait toujours dans son complet et n'avait pas pris une ride. Ses propres cheveux bondissaient toujours comme des ressorts et ne s'étaient ni colorés de gris ou de blanc, ni clairsemés.

Ils auraient dû pourtant.

« Tu sais… » commença Rose d'un ton sérieux « … je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de toi. Et c'est très préoccupant, comme dirait Jack. Après 150 ans, il dirait que j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de changer d'air? »

« Tu n'es pas Jack. »

Elle s'étrangla de rire.

« Je suis certaine qu'il aurait voulu être moi, par contre, ne serait-ce que pour le privilège de voir à quoi tu ressembles au sortir de la douche. Ou sous la couette. » ajouta-t-elle en évoquant la scène.

« Jack se pose cette question à propos de tout le monde. »

« Oui, mais il a généralement la réponse. Tu lui as résisté. »

« Toi aussi. » lui rappela-t-il en jouant avec la même mèche blonde.

« Oh, moi… J'avais déjà rencontré le type le plus incroyable du monde. Jack n'est arrivé qu'après et… »

« Et ce flirt devant Big Ben? » insinua-t-il sournoisement.

« Et ce baiser qu'il t'a donné sur le Satellite V alors qu'il nous faisait ses adieux? »

« Il t'a embrassée aussi. »

« Hummm, j'ai tout de même noté qu'il avait semblé plus perfectionniste avec le tien. Voyons voir si je peux faire mieux. »

Un temps (impossible de mentionner **combien** de temps) plus tard, le Docteur hocha la tête : « Tu peux faire mieux. »

« Hey! » se plaignit moqueusement Rose.

« Que Jack! Tu peux faire mieux que Jack. »

« Ah. J'aime mieux. »

« Moi aussi. »

Un temps (bon, vous saisissez) après, Rose mentionna doucement que le Tardis avait atterri.

« Oh, c'est nul d'avoir enlevé le frein à main, je ne sais jamais quand elle est arrivée ou pas à destination! »

Mais ils se remettaient déjà sur leurs pieds (ben… durant un moment, il peut s'en passer, des choses!) et quittèrent le Tardis.

« Londres! » applaudit le Docteur.

« Système solaire, Terre, Londres, j'ai réussi! » parodia Rose avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh, ça va… Tu sais que ce n'était pas facile, cet atterrissage. Je venais à peine de me régénérer! »

« Tu étais obligé d'enlever la sécurité sur les moteurs? Pour un peu, on se crashait directement dans le salon de l'appart. Maman aurait été furieuse. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Ils marchèrent paisiblement jusqu'au guichet du London Eye et le Docteur eut une expression attendrie en grimpant les deux marches donnant accès à leur bulle privée. Il entendait presque la Rose d'antan s'impatienter et lui demander pourquoi, s'il venait d'une autre planète, il parlait avec l'accent du Nord. Et il revoyait son bond, agrippée à une chaîne, pour pousser les mannequins de plastique hors de son chemin et sauver sa vie. Et toute la planète. Bon sang, elle était déjà formidable!

La bulle s'élevait lentement et ils percevaient, sens de Seigneurs du temps oblige, le discret couinement du mécanisme. Petit à petit, ils découvrirent le panorama classique et très touristique de Londres. Big Ben que les Sliteens avaient détruit et que le Gouvernement s'était empressé de réparer, les bateaux et les hoovercrafts de la Tamise qui leur rappelaient l'incident avec les tortues mutantes, et même le Millenium Bridge que les Mangemorts avaient détruit dans le film Harry Potter. Ils avaient reniflé tous les deux et le Docteur lui avait juré qu'il avait pleuré en lisant le dernier tome, ce qui avait donné l'occasion à Rose de le consoler très, très affectueusement.

Ils étaient presque arrivés au sommet de la Roue quand ils perçurent une augmentation sensible du mécanisme, suivi rapidement d'un petit POF. Ils se retournèrent, tournevis sonique prêt et s'immobilisèrent.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil et abaissa légèrement son tournevis. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à cet homme.

Rose retint un grognement de dégoût. Rien de tel qu'un invité surprise pour gâcher les plus belles soirées. Et le Maître était définitivement rayé de sa liste, peu importe ce qu'en disait Val. Leur fils avait le même sens du sacrifice du Docteur, sans une Rose pour mettre le hola quand il dépassait les bornes. Si Rose avait pu se passer du Maître sans faire de peine au Docteur et à Valentin, elle lui aurait déjà installé une couchette dans le plus proche trou noir. Excepté qu'il saurait probablement s'en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » finit-elle par demander en faisant un effort de politesse. « C'est une fête privée. »

« Val a disparu et vous aller m'aider à le retrouver. »

Les cœurs de Rose se serrèrent. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre, surtout de la bouche du Maître car, déjà, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix d'accepter.

« Où? Quand? Comment? Par qui? Il va bien? » dit le Docteur après avoir digéré la nouvelle.

« Peu importe qui, il avait le pouvoir de le faire disparaître en un clin d'œil, sous mes yeux et sans que je détecte une trace de téléportation. Il était dans le Tardis. » ajouta-il en grinçant des dents.

Rose blêmit et retint son air en se rapprochant du Docteur. Rien, RIEN ne pouvait disparaître d'un Tardis, surtout pas en plein vortex. À la limite, avec un lien particulier et une chance pas croyable, il était toujours possible à une personne de pénétrer les défenses, mais encore une fois… pas en plein vol. Même pour Donna, il avait fallut une suite de coïncidences qui mettaient encore le Docteur mal à l'aise. Et si jamais, au moment où les particules uoniques avaient réagi, Donna avait été transportée vers le Tardis alors qu'il se trouvait dans le vortex? Que ce serait-il produit?

« Où étiez-vous? Et quand? »

« Je n'ai qu'un téléporteur parce que, à ce qu'il m'a dit, vous lui avez interdit de me fournir le moindre gadget me permettant de voyager dans le temps. Alors, tout s'est passé il y a deux semaines, ce qui veut dire, si nous somme le 3 mais que... »

« DEUX SEMAINES? »

« Hey, blondinette, il a fallut que je trouve où vous étiez. J'avais une chance sur un million de tomber sur vous deux. Encore heureux que j'ai pensé à la Terre. Mais je déteste le coin. » soupira-t-il avec un petit frisson de dégoût. « Et dire qu'il faut rester un peu plus longtemps. Beurk. Alors, pressons. Plus vite Val sera retrouvé, plus vite nous pourrons retrouver chacun notre petit univers. »

Son ton sous-entendait sans beaucoup de subtilité que plus il pourrait s'éloigner d'eux, mieux ce serait. Rose n'avait rien contre.

« J'espère que votre Tardis n'est pas loin. »

« Quand devons-nous aller? » demanda le Docteur, calculant déjà la moindre variable.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. »

Rose fit eut un mouvement d'impatience et le Maître recula instinctivement en position défensive.

« Ne me fais pas le coup une fois encore, ça suffit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que VOUS savez où et quand et que c'est ici, sur Terre. Ceux qui ont enlevé Val veulent le mettre hors de portée à tout jamais et, pour ça, il leur faut un vaisseau impossible. »

« Non. » chuchota le Docteur en serrant fermement la main de Rose. « Pas impossible. Juste… improbable. »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, comme épuisé ou terrassé par les efforts qui lui étaient soudainement réclamés. Rose s'inquiéta. Un vaisseau impossible? Improbable?

« J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû m'en occuper. Mais j'étais… je n'ai pas pu… pas en état… Il faut y retourner, Rose. »

« Où ça? »

« À Torchwood. Où se trouve le seul vaisseau impossible dont peuvent se servir les ravisseurs de Valentin. Et il faudra être très prudent pour ne pas nous croiser. »

Et deux mots flottaient dans son esprit, passant dans celui de Rose avec la tragédie qu'ils avaient vécue ce jour-là : Canary Warf.


End file.
